spongebobiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinki
Sezon 1 Potrzebna pomoc Odmuszlacz Herbatka pod Kopułą Bańki mydlane Rozdarte spodnie Na meduzy Plankton Nieznośni sąsiedzi Szkoła jazdy Dostawcy pizzy Nie ma jak w domu Syrenaman i Skorupin Pikle Dyżurny Imprezka z meduzami Rakieta Sandy Skrzypiące buty Naturalista Dzień na opak Szok kulturalny Zabawa PakerBob Mięśniakoporty Skalmar − nieprzyjazny duch Balowicz Pracownik miesiąca Bojącoporty Ślimaczy weekend SB-129 Karate Siekacze Sennik Mydliny Walentynki Papier Arrr! Skalisko Dolne Teksas Niskie pobudki Prima Aprilis Szpachelka Neptuna Haczyki Syrenaman i Skorupin II Sezon 2 Rozwiązany but Wolny dzień Skalmara Coś tu cuchnie Nowa szefowa Różowa oferma Bombowe ciasto Fałszywy pan Krab Glizduś Burgerowa jazda Buzi babuni Skalmarowice Przed hibernacją Zbrodnicze życie Jakie święta? Nie dla głupoli Odrzucony Nielekka jazda Twój największy fanatyk Syrenaman i Skorupin III Żarty o wiewiórkach Kto jest lepszy? Orzeszek Odpalony (Zwerbowani) Kąpiel Gacusia Witamy w Kuble Pomyj Frankenbazgroł Super tajne pudełko Kapela Skalmara Nocna zmiana Tłusta miłość Zwłoka Jestem z głupolem Kląć jak marynarz Autor nieznany Łowca meduz Konkurs mistrza patelni Strajk Skalmara Sandy, SpongeBob i robal Sezon 3 Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma SpongeBob ratownik Klub SpongeBoba Kobyłka morska Jeden kęs Łobuz Śmiecioburger Głupie pudło Syrenaman i Skorupin IV Odsiadka Efekt kuli śnieżnej Bezcenny śmieć Kraba Piękny SpongeBob z telewizji Grosz niezgody Nie dla milusińskich Powrót Skalmira Krab-Borg Luli luli, małżyku Świeżo malowane Film szkoleniowy Imprezoporty (Domówka u SpongeBoba) Czekolada z orzechami Syrenaman i Skorupin V Nowy uczeń rozgwiazda Małże Fuj! (Spongebob przed naszą erą - nim nastała komedia) Wyścig ślimaków Kryzys wieku skorupiakowego Drugie życie Kraba Miałem wypadek Krabi Ląd Biwak w dziczy Zapodziana tożsamość Armia Planktona Gąbka, która latała (Zaginiony odcinek) SpongeBob kontra Dusiciel Psikus za psikus Film SpongeBob Kanciastoporty − film The Endless Summer Sezon 4 Kraboburgerofobia Zmiana skorupy Afera materacowa Krab kontra Plankton Kto widział ślimaka? Łapa Dobrzy sąsiedzi Sprzedaż Śmiechoporty Matołki i smoki Teść wróg Syrenaman i Skorupin VI: Pełny Metraż Patryk Bystroporty SkalBob Obłyporty Krabowa Wieża Pani Puff wylatuje z pracy Ahoj, szympansy Duch druh Wielorybie urodziny Wyspa karateków Nie wszystko złoto Studnia życzeń New Leaf Once Bitten Koszmar na wakacje Perukoszok Skalmarstyczny rejs To nie babka Coś Hocus Pocus Driven to Tears Durne rządy Born to be Wild Najlepsi nie-przyjaciele The Pink Purloiner Miniskalmar Best Day Ever The Gift of Gum Sezon 5 Przyjaciel czy wróg Pierwszy kucharz Nocna lampka Pobudka, wstać To czekaj Nasz przyjaciel grzyb Sponge Bond Prowadź z rozwagą Dobry, stary jakmutam Zmiana lokum Z duchem czasu Kolejkotchórze Wszędzie dobrze, ale w Kuble najlepiej Serce nie sługa Świeży oddech Skalmara Język pieniędzy SpongeBob kontra Maszyna do burgerów Skalmarotaniec Pod tłustą gąbką Piosenka Patryka Pchła pod kopułą Pączek wstydu Czysty talerz Gaz a gu gu Programy wymiany kucharzy Atlantyda Kanciastyda Dzień zdjęć Niewypłacalny BlackJack Limo Syrenamen kontra SpongeBob Obóz letni w pace Przeżyć wiewiórkę Spojrzenia chłód i dziki zachód 20,000 podmorskich burgerów Bitwa pod Bikini Dolnym Gdzie się podział SpongeBob? (Jaki Bob? Jakie Porty?) Skalmar o dwóch twarzach SpongeHenge Zakazane w całym mieście Stanley Kanciastoporty Sezon 6 W ładnym domku W trasie Groszowa sprawa Nowicjusz za sterami Kanciastoportus Symfonia terapeutyczna Nienormalny Sam Drzazga Żart z gwizdkiem Życie dniem Wybielony słońcem Skalmar olbrzym Prosto w nos Krabi przekręt Stały klient Kumple z kursu Kronika Kraba Piżamowa impreza Pielęgnacja SpongeBob i Wielka Fala (SpongeBob Kanciastoporty i ta Wielka Fala) Dziurawe kieszenie Chłopaki z chóru Buregerożercy Karta Kochani wikingowie Wagary Dziadzio pirat Loża głowonogów Skalmar w gościach Kanciastoportym być albo nie być Szafelbord Profesor Skalmar Słodki ciężar Przeciążony system Naiwnoporty Zobowiązania Nie dla Patryka czapka Zabawkowy strach Wojna na zamki z piasku Skorupkowy szok Kubeł Pomyj Ekstra Jubileusz jednokomórkowca Schłodzony jubileusz Ananasowy zew Jaskinia Pomyj Starcie z Trytonem Film dokumentalny Kanciaste Korzenie: Historia SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego Sezon 7 Audycja Obłynosa Kocham tańczyć Trudy dorastania Wyżymaczkowy kłopot Sandy od kuchni Szpieg wewnętrzny Tłuste żarty Top Gąbka Sprzątanie w Bikini Dolnym Kumpel dla Gacusia Twoje, moje i moje Oszczędny Krab Klątwa Skalmar w Klarnetolandzie Ostatnia bitwa SpongeBoba Podróż w czasie Liga łotrów Dzień bez łez Praca sezonowa Posiłek drobnodaniowy Zakochany Gacuś Teatr to jest to Rodeo oszołom Tajny przepis na babcię Ślimaczy grosz Potwór w Bikini Dolnym Witamy w Trójkącie Dolnym Przekleństwo klątwy Wielki kanał Pieczarnicy Przebudzenie Wielka burgerowa heca Bezdenne zatapianie Rozgwiazda karate W pułapce czasu Sen o marzeniach Szorstka strona Uchorobal Mistrz w jakiego chowanego? W klubie Muszlo Myja Arcydzieło Atak trąbików Nie znasz go Tunel rękości Krabo-dogi Wrak Mauna Loa Nowy w mieście Skalmar w amorach Siostra Sam Chemia doskonała Sezon 8 Wypadki chodzą po rybach Ość niezgody Drive Thru Pewniaczek Przyjacielska partyjka Sentymenty Mrożonki Szkoła dorosłości Egzamin ustny Skalmar słodko-kwaśny Zezowata sztuka Wielka eskapada Zostacje Patryka Pasażer na gape Lot na księżyc Wakacje z Krabem Trefne upiory Syrenaman: Początek Łaskawym okiem Kłopoty z cerą Opiekun do ślimaka Pilnowanie domu Smoothe Jazz w Skalisku Dolnym Ostre bańki Droga SpongeBoba Jak Kraboburger pożarł Bikini Dolne Powrót kumpla Bańki Nakaz sądowy Fiasko! Przyjemne wspomnienie Przybysz z Planety Meduz Próbki gratis Gruzowisko Karen, wersja 2.0 Bezsenność w morzu Miny Żegnaj Świecie Rękawic Skal-zaraza Auto-rodeo demolka Przysmak Na miejscu, czy na wynos? Gwiazdkowa misja SpongeBoba Pakt Super Aqua-Złoczyńców Frykasini z pomyj Kampania krabowa Rusz się albo zgiń Czołem, Bikini Dolne Sezon 9 Sploty ekstremalne Rekord wiewiórki Patrick-Man Gary's New Toy License to Milkshake Squid Baby Mała, żółta książeczka Zderzak w zderzak Eek, an Urchin! Squid Defense Jailbreak! Evil Spatula It Came from Goo Lagoon Safe Deposit Krabs Plankton's Pet Zamknij oczy Seans Szmeans Kenny the Cat Yeti Krabs SpongeBob, zwalniam cię! Kategoria:Odcinki